Gordon
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' Gordon is a large blue dinosaur locomotive, who serves as a central-character in the AU. He initially appears in the 1st arc's second chapter (along with Henry, James and Percy), where he (unintentionally) causes a destructive disturbance around Knapford. He is one of the few monsters on Sodor that had not been fought against in the first arc, along with Henry. Despite his usual somber mood, Gordon remains as a loyal powerhouse-member of the Steam Team. Overview 1st Arc 1-2. ''Three Big Dinos & A Saddletank'' 1-3. ''Night of the Wooden Ringer'' 2nd Arc 2-2: Dawn of an Emerald Beauty 2-3: Diesel 10, Monster of Malice Heisei Era 3rd Arc 3-1: ''Lost'' 4th Arc Silver Era 5th Arc 6th Arc Millennium Era 7th Arc 8th Arc 9th Arc 10th Arc General Information Physical Appearance As one of the largest male dinosaurs to ever roam on Sodor, Gordon stands nearly 65 feet tall in the Showa Era, bearing an overall broad & compact physique; almost outrageously muscular. Only a few monsters such as Henry could rival the strength he possesses. Virtually every feature has been purposefully exaggerated, from head-to-toe (not including the length of his tail). Gordon's metallic coat has a rather royal-shade of blue (his thick crest of fur is virtually the same color), in comparison to both Edward and Thomas, who possess lighter & deeper-shades respectively. However, Gordon bears a somewhat closer resemblance to the latter, with short spines/tail as well as a similar whistle-design. Some of the few general exceptions are thicker-claws and a smaller funnel. His signature accessory is a thick necktie labeled with the number 4. As of the Millennium Era, Gordon now has large scales as part of his armor. He also possesses a pale-colored mane, giving a more lion-like impression. Abilities Strength & Durability Gordon is notorious for taking great pride in his superior strength, seemingly even surpassing that of Henry; being well-capable of powerful blows and devastating throwing-moves, all which easily make him appear tough up-close. His immense size and mass are overall often used as weapons and/or defense-mechanisms against potentially dangerous obstacles. Gordon is durable enough to shrug-off conventional weaponry, virtually all sorts in fact. There are especially various points where he endures a plethora of missiles and bullets, as well as bombs even aimed toward the head-area, in which all of these often inflict little to no visible damage to his armor. Speed & Stamina Although not exactly emphasized as much as he is strong, Gordon is indeed the fastest of the Steam Team; capable of running up to 100 miles-per-hour. His great speed is most useful when traveling to distant areas within quick periods of time, though not too prevalent in the field of battle. Although it is somewhat rare, Gordon demonstrates having a great deal of keeping-up in major brutal confrontations, without pausing or possibly fainting. Sonic Pulse His signature breath weapon is an extremely powerful, energy-based projectile that could easily destroy massive portions of surrounding structures. It typically has a whitish or bluish-hue, with a faint aura. This particular projectile is often shot multiple times by will, and charging usually takes some time; smaller & weaker blasts reload faster than larger & more-devastating ones. Shockwave A rather "hidden"-ability, Gordon (along with Henry) is capable of jumping fairly high (though can never reach heights that Edward and Percy can achieve) despite his weight, and causing strong tremors upon landing. Behavior Gordon is most often characterized having a narcissistic and boastful demeanor, not unlike James. As a normally tough and stoic figure, he rarely displays a sense of humor, and instead typically shows a stubborn behavior which is often treat as if it is his defining trait. He is also largely ignorant of human-activity/mannerisms, and has a habit of sleeping during the day whenever there is seemingly nothing appealing to do, much like Edward (in spite of two's personas contrasting heavily). Because of this, Gordon turns out to be very lazy and somewhat anti-social. He has developed a friendly-rivalry with many of the smaller dino locos (particularly Thomas, James, Edward and occasionally Henry), and isn't above using humiliation, usually for their size and strength compared to his own. Underneath that tough and scornful exterior of his is a gold heart that deeply cares for his allies, despite rarely showing. Gordon would defend for the better, but not often in a genuinely subtle or kindly way. Trivia Development * Gordon's first design was around only 10 feet tall during early stages of the AU. He also originally happened to appear rather comically top-heavy, compared to how the rest of his body was drawn. * Gordon was going be drawn with very thick & large spines opposed to his present, short spines; the latter was chosen, in order to further reinforce his speed. General * Gordon is often intended to be portrayed "regal" in a way. This is usually emphasized with factors, such as his stoic expressions and arm-folding gestures. * Gordon apparently has somewhat of a taste for royalty, as he would sometimes go as far as to claim himself a "king". }} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Steam Team Category:Males